revolver_golden_gods_awardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Revolver Golden Gods Awards 2014
The 2014 (6th Annual) Revolver Golden Gods Awards were held on April 23, 2014 at Club Nokia in Los Angeles, California. Performers Presenters The following presented: *Marilyn Manson - introduced Slayer *Chester Bennington and Mike Shinoda of Linkin Park - presented Best Vocalist Award *Dave Navarro of Jane's Addiction and Jill Janus of Huntress - presented Best Live Band Award *Tony Hawk and Carmen Electra - presented Most Dedicated Fans Award *Jacoby Shaddix of Papa Roach and Kellen McGregor of Memphis May Fire - presented Best New Talent Award *Scott Ian of Anthrax and Pauley Perrette - presented Comeback of the Year Award *The Winery Dogs - presented Paul Gray Best Bassist Award *Dee Snider of Twisted Sister and Tony ???- presented Best Film & Video Award *Justin Chancellor and Danny Carey of Tool - presented Best Drummer Award *Scott Ian of Anthrax and Chuck Billy of Testament - presented Song of the Year Award *Bam Margera, ??? and ??? - presented Most Metal Athlete Award *Zakk Wylde of Black Label Society and Ace Frehley - presented Dimebag Darrell Best Guitarist Award *Richie Sambora of Bon Jovi and Orianthi - presented Album of the Year Award *Alice Cooper - presented Golden God Award and introduced Joan Jett and The Blackhearts *Andrew "Dice" Clay and Nicholas Cage - presented Ronnie James Dio Lifetime Achievement Award and introduced Guns N' Roses Awards 'Special Merit Awards' Golden God Award *'Joan Jett' Ronnie James Dio Lifetime Achievement Award *'Axl Rose of Guns N' Roses' 'General' Best Vocalist *Ivan Moody of Five Finger Death Punch *Jeremy McKinnon of A Day to Remember *Jonathan Davis of Korn *'Josh Homme of Queens of the Stone Age' *M. Shadows of Avenged Sevenfold *Papa Emeritus II of Ghost B.C. Best Live Band *Gojira *Lamb of God *Mötley Crüe *'Rob Zombie' *Slayer *The Dillinger Escape Plan Most Dedicated Fans *A Day to Remember *'Avenged Sevenfold' *Five Finger Death Punch *Of Mice & Men *Slayer *The Pretty Reckless Best New Talent *Deafheaven *Heaven's Basement *Issues *Scar The Martyr *'Twelve Foot Ninja' *††† (Crosses) Comeback of the Year *Black Sabbath *Carcass *'Deep Purple' *Nine Inch Nails *Queens of the Stone Age *Suicidal Tendencies Paul Gray Best Bassist *'Chris Kael of Five Finger Death Punch' *Emma Anzai of Sick Puppies *Fiedly of Korn *Geezer Butler of Black Sabbath *Johnny Christ of Avenged Sevenfold *Rex Brown of Kill Devil Hill Best Film & Video *"America" from Motionless In White *"Blow Your Trumpets Gabriel" from Behemoth *"Zenith" from Huntress *''Metallica Through the Never'' from Metallica *''As the Palaces Burn'' from Lamb of God *''This Is a Wasteland'' from Pierce the Veil Best Drummer *'Arin Ilejay of Avenged Sevenfold' *Brad Wilk for his work with Black Sabbath *Chris Adler for his work with Protest the Hero *Matt Halpern of Periphery *Mike Portnoy of The Winery Dogs *Vinnie Appice of Kill Devil Hill Song of the Year *"Going to Hell" by The Pretty Reckless *"Hail to the King" by Avenged Sevenfold *"Hollow" by Alice In Chains *'"Lift Me Up" by Five Finger Death Punch' *"Shadow Moses" by Bring Me the Horizon *"You're Not Alone" by Of Mice & Men Most Metal Athlete *Metal Mulisha and Motocrosser Derek Garland *Grant Balfor of the Oakland A's *'Mixed Martial Artist and UFC Fighter Josh Barnett' *Stephen Curry of the Golden State Warriors *Shateboarder Tony Alva *Tuukka Raksk of the Boston Bruins Dimebag Darrell Best Guitarist(s) *Head & Munky of Korn *Jason Hook & Zoltan Bathory of Five Finger Death Punch *Jerry Cantrell of Alice In Chains *John Petrucci of Dream Theater *Tony Iommi of Black Sabbath *'Zacky Vengeance & Synyster Gates of Avenged Sevenfold' Album of the Year *''...Like Clockwork from Queens of the Stone Age *13'' from Black Sabbath *''Hail to the King'' from Avenged Sevenfold *''Outlaw Gentlemen & Shady Ladies'' from Volbeat *''The Paradigm Shift'' from Korn *''The Wrong Side of Heaven and the Righteous Side of Hell, Vloumes 1 & 2'' from Five Finger Death Punch Artists with Multiple Nominations The following artists have received multiple nominations: *Seven: Avenged Sevenfold *Six: Five Finger Death Punch *Five: Black Sabbath *Four: Korn *Three: Queens of the Stone Age *Two: Kill Devil Hill, Alice In Chains, Lamb of God, A Day to Remember, Of Mice & Men, Slayer, The Pretty Reckless The following artists have received multiple awards: *Three: Avenged Sevenfold *Two: Five Finger Death Punch Category:Award Shows